The invention relates to a device for forming a stack on a transport table.
A device of this kind is known of itself and serves for example for the stacking of newspapers, magazines, or the like by a so-called cross bar at a shrink station, especially for films.
Under the influence of the staples in the magazines as well as uneven inserts, such stacks of copies of magazines tend to slide or even fall over when they emerge from the cross bar and as they are being transported to the shrink station. Therefore, stacking robots cannot be used downstream from the cross bar since a stack that has slipped cannot be picked up.